Administrative activities of the Program Project will take place in the Administrative Core. Figure 1 shows the overall organizational and administrative structure of the Program Project. Dr. Gregory Harshfield will be responsible for the scientific oversight of the Program Project, the direction of research emphasis and the fiscal administration. He will chair the Executive and Scientific Committee meetings and be responsible for preparing all progress reports for these two committees and for the NHLBI. Dr. Harshfield will consult with appropriate committee members and Project and Core Leaders in order to effectively resolve all personnel and fiscal issues that may arise. Dr. Frank Treiber will assist Dr. Harshfield in these activities by serving as the Scientific and Administrative Liaison to the individual Projects and Cores. Dr. Harshfield will be assisted by his current administrative assistants at the GPI (Mrs. Angela Sheppard, Research Associate, 2.4 calendar months;and Ms. Sonya Ruffin, Office Specialist 12 calendar months). Figure 1 CORE A ADMINISTRATION Gregory A Harshfield, Ph.D. EXECUTIVE COMMITTEE EXTERNAL ADVISORY COMMITTEE COREB BIOASSAY Jennifer Pollock, PhD Yanbin Dong, MD,PhD SCIENTIFIC COMMITTEE INTERNAL ADVISORY COMMITTEE COREC BIOMEDICAL Gaston K Kapuku, M.D., PhD CORED DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICS Varghese George, Ph.D. PROJECT 1 Gregory A. Harshfield, Ph.D. PROJECT 2 FRANK A TREIBER, Ph.D. PROJECTS JENNIFER S POLLOCK, Ph.D. PROJECT 4 DAVID POLLOCK, Ph.D. Mrs. Sheppard will assist Dr. Harshfield with issues concerning fiscal management. She served in this capacity on the parent grant. Prior to that she served as the GPI's Project Manager for 10 years. As a result, she is quite familiar with institutional and federal level (NIH) administrative and fiscal management policies and is skilled in managing multiple grants. She will work closely with the Offices of Grants and Contracts and Sponsored Accounting to ensure that all fiscal matters are accomplished in a timely manner according to the policies of NIH and MCG and in accordance with sound management procedures. Mrs. Sheppard will work with Ms. Sonya Ruffin, Office Specialist, to utilize a computerized spreadsheet system for all budget issues and to track all expenditures in each Project and Core. Ms. Sheppard will also provide the Project and Core leaders with records of expenditures in their areas along with budget projections and guidelines on a monthly PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page 252 Continuation Format Page Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): HatShfield, Gregory A. basis. Mrs. Sheppard will also provide oversight for the ordering of supplies and services by each Project and Core unit through Ms. Ruffin. Ms. Sonya Ruffin, as stated above, will serve as the Office Specialist for the Program Project. Ms. Ruffin will order and track all purchases. She will also assist in word processing activities involving manuscripts, chapters, scientific communications, etc. Ms. Ruffin will assist in the preparation of slides, posters and electronic presentations for scientific meetings, photocopying and conducting library and web-based research requests from Program Project investigators. She will also monitor the program director's calendar and take care of routine correspondence as well as attend the meetings of the Executive and Scientific Committees. She will be responsible for drafting minutes of committee meetings which, after approval by Dr. Harshfield, will be circulated to committee members. Finally, she will also oversee arrangements for visits of the Internal and External Advisory Committee members. Dr. Frank Treiber will serve as the Scientific and Administrative Liaison to the various Projects and Cores. Dr. Treiber will be the liaison to the NHLBI and will ensure that annual non-competing renewal reports and quarterly reports on participant accrual are reported promptly and accurately to the NHLBI. He will also oversee compliance with regard to MCG's Institutional Review Board's policies, including the requirement that all Project and Core investigators and staff maintain certification in MCG's Research Ethics Training Program.